Freedom Fighters
by Kmi-Sama
Summary: Ou deux hommes prets a se battre jusqu'a la mort pour prouver leur innocence... yaoi ou pas parce que j'ai prévu une fin alternative !
1. Intro: Deux hommes recherchés

Salut les gens !!

Ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire beaucoup !!

Alors sa parle de Zoro et Sandy, mes deux persos préférés de tous les mangas !!

(Conscience : tu connais qu'un seul manga !!)

Heu...ils sont en Amazonie !! Donc dans le monde réel !!

(Conscience : Vive les esprits perspicaces...)

Aloooooors ! Je vais imiter les autres auteurs :

(Conscience : si vous saviez comment elle s'éclate en ce moment...)

**Disclamer** **: Ben naon, ils sont pas a moi Zoro et Sandy ! Oh...j'aimerais bien avoir un petit Zoro rien qu'a moi pour pouvoir jouer avec !! (Œil brillant de perversité) **

**Rating : Heu...j'ai longuement hésité entre T et M...**

**(Conscience : cherchez pas, y'auras même pas de yaoi)**

**...vu que certaines scènes sont plutôt violentes. Ben j'ai classé T, faudra me dire si sa convient.**

Alors voila ! Bonne lecture !!

oOo

**Freedom Fighters**

**Introduction: Deux hommes recherchés...**

Un jeune homme plaqua violement son compagnon contre le mur de béton, qui ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, étouffé par les mains du premier, quand les larges plaies qui lacéraient son dos entrèrent en contact avec les parois suintantes du couloir.

Blessé au dos, afin de ne plus hurler de douleur, il se mordit la langue si fort qu'un liquide salé envahit sa bouche, puis s'en échappa en mines filets écarlates.

Le premier n'y prêta aucune attention mais se plaqua un peu plus contre son compagnon, dans l'espoir de se fondre dans l'obscurité du couloir faiblement éclairé, dans l'espoir de disparaître.

Il était temps.

Une armada de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents passa dans le couloir, sans les voir, justement à la recherche de ces deux individus :

Nom : _Roronoa.  
_Prénom : _Zorro._  
Nom de code : _Oméga 19._  
Age : _19 ans._  
Taille : _1m78._  
Signe particulier : _Cheveux anormalement verts._  
Points forts : _Force physique, force morale._  
Points faibles :_ Inconnus._  
Technique de combat : _toujours avec trois armes_.  
Prime offerte pour sa capture :_ 1 milliard de dollars_

Nom :_ Inconnu._  
Prénom : _Sandy.  
_Nom de code : _Alpha 13.  
_Age : _19 ans._  
Taille :_ 1m77.  
_Signe particulier : _Un seul œil visible.  
_Points forts :_ Force physique, force morale._  
Points faibles : _Inconnu.  
_Technique de combat : _ne se bat qu'avec les jambes_.  
Prime offerte pour sa capture : _1 milliard de dollars_

Tandis que l'armada de mercenaires marchait rapidement dans le couloir humide, une vive lumière écarlate se mit à clignoter, puis un haut-parleur retentit dans le bâtiment, sûrement un bunker désaffecté.

« _Attention ! Restez sur vos gardes ! Ces individus sont extrêmement dangereux et nous ignorons si ils sont armés ou non ! Nous rappelons qu'ils se sont évadés de la prison d'Alcatraz sans aucune difficulté ! Je répète, Restez vigilants ! Aucune importance sur leurs états finals, nous les voulons morts ou vif !_ »

Les mercenaires passèrent dans le couloir humide sans apercevoir les deux hommes dissimulés par l'obscurité, leurs foulées parfaitement coordonnées résonnant fortement dans le couloir sombre et extrêmement étroit.

Une fois tous les mercenaires hors de vue, ce qui prit au minimum cinq minutes, Sandy relâcha son étreinte de Zoro, qui glissa, sans force, le long du mur rugueux, en y laissant une large trace de sang.

Sandy cessa de scruter les prolongements du couloir qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de militaires, et examina rapidement son compagnon :

Sa chemise en lambeaux, autrefois d'une blancheur éclatante, était couverte de poussière et immaculée de sang ; son bras gauche formait un angle inquiétant avec le reste de son corps ; ses cuisses aussi étaient en sale état, comme arrachées à des fils barbelés et tout son corps était constellé de bleu et de plaies.

Sandy, lui, portait les mêmes vêtement que Zoro, en plus mauvais état si c'était possible, mais ne semblait pas souffrir de blessures graves, seule une entaille barrait son flanc droit, tachetant sa chemise de sang.

Après sa rapide analyse de l'état de Zoro, il admit que son compagnon était vraiment en sale état. Mais il fallait changer d'endroit, ne surtout pas rester là !

- Tu peux marcher, Oméga 19 ? Murmura Sandy en s'accroupissant sur les dalles de béton glacées, près de Zoro, tout en scrutant le couloir sombre.

En guise de réponse, Zoro réprima un sursaut, avant de se mettre à grelotter violement. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son front et à chaque respiration, du sang giclait de sa bouche.

Sandy se prit un instant de compassion pour l'homme qui lui faisait face : Il luttait, chaque seconde, contre la mort.

Sandy s'apprêtait lui aussi à se laisser glisser contre le mur quand soudain une alarme retentit dans le couloir étroit et rugueux, accompagnée d'une lueur rouge qui clignotait. Le haut-parleur se remit en marche :

« _Alerte, Alerte ! Nous les avons retrouvés ! Ils se cachent dans le secteur Sud, porte B. Ils ne peuvent pas nous échapper !_ »

Sandy, toujours accroupit auprès de Zoro, avait écouté le message qui venait de dévoiler leur position sans broncher. Sans plus de ménagement, il releva Zoro et le prit par son bras valide. Il le chargea sur ses épaules avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir.

Zoro avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait même plus ressentir la souffrance. A moitié inconscient, aux portes de la mort, il se laissait ballotter par son ancien compagnon de cellule, ses derniers jours passants dans sa tête sous forme de flash.

Ils parcoururent ainsi de nombreux couloirs, embranchements, escaliers, Sandy s'arrêtant régulièrement afin de ne pas se faire repérer, portant sans broncher son compagnon comme si il n'avait rien pesé, en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Ils passèrent dans un couloir légèrement plus éclairé, peut-être car la peinture semblait moins grise et hostile et que plusieurs néons l'éclairaient, même faiblement, en grésillant. Ce long couloir comportait une large vitre, encastrée dans le mur, qui donnait vue sur un escalier raide qui donnait, d'après la vive lumière qui se dégageait de l'étage supérieur, sur l'extérieur !

Mais près de cet escalier, se tenait une vingtaine de soldats, qui guettaient le moindre bruit suspect, armés jusqu'au dents et patrouillant avec leurs talkie-walkie crochetés sur leurs ceintures, aux côtés des grenades.

Sandy, jugeant de leur nombre, ne se sentait plus la force de les affronter et préféra emprunter la voix de la discrétion.

La vitre s'arrêtant au niveau de la taille, Sandy s'accroupit en posant une main sur le sol glacé, les pieds de Zorro raclant les dalles de béton avec un léger bruit à peine audible. Grâce à son formidable entraînement militaire, Sandy n'eut aucun mal à avancer dans le couloir, en position accroupie, 80 kilos sur son dos, et sans un bruit.

Une fois la fenêtre passée, il se releva souplement et un peu de sang jaillit de son flan droit, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, faisant perler quelques gouttes du liquide sur le sol.

Il parcourut encore une bonne centaine de mètre dans cette atmosphère tendue et dangereuse, où à chaque pas le stress de se faire repérer grandissait, dans ce milieu nauséabond où se mêlait l'odeur de moisissure et celle, âcre, du musc et de la forte condensation des pièces. Il tomba, par chance, sur ce qui semblait être l'infirmerie, à en juger par le contenu de la piece dont la porte se trouvait être entrebâillée.

Sandy posa sa main sur la poignée lisse et glacée de la porte, et guetta si il y avait le moindre bruit à l'intérieur avant de rentrer. La piece était vide, mais contenait tout le matériel nécessaire pour soigner un blessé.

Il allongea un Zoro extrêmement pâle sur un lit d'infirmerie aux draps légèrement moisis et brunis par le temps et se releva pour fermer la porte en silence. Il revint ensuite vers son compagnon pâle et en sueur, ses mains crochetant fortement dans les draps.

Sandy releva les manches de sa chemise en lambeaux au dessus des coudes et s'assis sur le bord du lit, en posant sa main sur le front du blessé. Puis il examina rapidement le bras gauche de son compagnon, qui formait décidément un angle inquiétant avec le reste de son corps, ce qui devait faire souffrir Zoro, mais qui laissait indifférent Sandy, qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, puis de lancer :

- Il est cassé, je vais devoir le remettre en place.

Zoro ne répondit pas, serrant les dents et soufflant comme un buffle afin d'évacuer un tant soit peu sa douleur.

- Hum, ajouta Sandy après un instant, sa va peut-être piquer un peu…

- 'Me prend pas...pour un con ! Siffla Zoro en crachant du sang.

- Comme tu veux…

Puis Zoro ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, en essayant de faire le vide dans se tête. Sandy saisit sans plus de ménagement le bras gauche de Zorro, et le tira d'un coup sec vers le haut. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, mais Zoro ne daigna même pas ciller, il se contentait d'attendre en silence.

Il préférait mourir que de se mettre à hurler comme une fillette et d'avouer sa douleur.

Sandy se releva et fouilla rapidement la pièce à la recherche de bandages et de désinfectant, il trouva aussi du fil et une aiguille, qu'il chauffa à blanc avec un briquet.

Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet et se pencha sur Zoro, pour lui enlever les restes de sa chemise. Ceci fait, il le saisit fermement et l'aida à se retourner sur le ventre. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif lorsqu'il vit les larges plaies qui tailladaient son dos.

- Comment tu t'es fais ça, déjà ?

Zoro avait croisé les bras sous son menton, ignorant superbement la douleur au niveau de son coude gauche, et tourna légèrement la tête pour répondre à son compagnon.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule…

Sandy ne répondit pas, il saisit d'abord le désinfectant et versa le liquide fumant sur les plaies de Zoro, qui réprima un sursaut lorsqu'il eut l'impression de son dos se mettait à cramer.

Sandy saisit ensuite le fil et l'aiguille et commença à suturer les plaies de son compagnon, en faisant bien attention à ne pas causer plus de dommage que nécessaire.

- Alors, pourquoi t'avais été enfermé à Alcatraz, Oméga 19 ? Questionna Sandy, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose, tout en replantant l'aiguille dans la chair rougie de Zoro.

- J'en sais rien, ils sont venus chez moi pendant que je dormais, j'ai pas pu me défendre.

- Peuh, l'excuse…

- Et toi, Alpha 13 ? rétorqua Zoro, sur la défensive.

- Pareil que toi mais moi, j'ai réussi à en buter dix avant.

- Hum..., répondit Zoro, piqué au vif.

Les deux ex-combattants s'étaient échappés de la prison d'Alcatraz à la frontale : en butant tout et tout le monde.

Leur nouvel objectif : échapper à l'armée Américaine et infiltrer le Pentagone, afin de prouver leur innocence…

oOo

Kmi : Voila pour l'introduction !!

Zoro et Sandy : JE VAIS ME TAPER CET ABRUTI TOUTE L'HISTOIRE ?!

Kmi, une poêle à la main : Si vous êtes pas sages, je vous fait mourir !!

Zoro et Sandy : Tu n'oseras pas !!

Kmi: ...et dans d'atroces souffrances !! nyark nyark !!

Zoro et Sandy, cheveux dressés : ...


	2. Chapter 1 : Ils nous ont trouvés

Salut les gens !!

Je suis trooooooop contente !! J'ai reçu un petit paquet de review !!

(Conscience : A peine 5...)

Et ben quoi ?! Enfin bref, je suis contente, donc je poste !!

(Conscience : Ben ouais, elle a déjà 7 chapitres au chaud...)

Mais chut !! Faut pas le dire !!

(Conscience : Ben ouais, comme sa on a l'impression qu'elle écrit super vite, enfin d'après elle...)

TA GUEULE !!

oOo

**Freedom Fighters**

**Chapter One : Il nous ont trouvés...**

- C'est bon, j'ai fini.

Sandy venait d'achever de suturer les plaies de Zoro et l'aidait maintenant à s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit d'infirmerie.

Zorro n'avait pas bronché pendant que Sandy lui avait planté l'aiguille dans le dos, donnant a chaque fois l'impression de se faire planter un couteau chauffé a blanc.

Sandy saisit alors les bandages et entreprit de les passer autour de la taille de Zorro.

Il en profita également pour confectionner une bande qui servirait à y caller le bras gauche de son compagnon. Mais à la vue de celle-ci, Zorro s'y opposa fermement.

- Pas question, mon bras va très bien !

Zoro mentait comme il respirait, mais Sandy le connaissant depuis un petit moment, savait ne pas se tromper en affirmant qu'il préférait se faire défoncer plutôt que d'avouer qu'il souffrait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Sandy en haussant les épaules.

Zorro hocha brièvement la tête en direction de Sandy, puis sauta souplement de son lit et récupéra sa chemise, enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Considérant qu'elle ne lui servait plus à rien, il la jeta sur le sol d'un geste négligé et se dirigea vers la porte, seulement habillé de son pantalon noir, terni de boue et de poussière, et de ses bandages.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, et manqua de se faire sauter la cervelle par une rafale de tirs, sur sa gauche.

Zorro referma doucement la porte, un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres.

- Merde ! Ils nous ont retrouvés ! Siffla Zoro en cherchant frénétiquement la clé qui aurait du se trouver dans la serrure.

Mais dans un bunker, y'a pas de serrures ! Par réflexe, Zoro se plaqua contre la porte, pour empêcher les mercenaires de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Dégage, imbécile ! hurla son compagnon.

Sandy se rua vers la porte et dans sa course, donna un violent coup d'épaule sur le torse de Zoro, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

Au même moment, une volée de balle traversa la porte, y laissant de larges trous à l'endroit même où se trouvait la tête de Zoro deux secondes plus tôt.

Derrière la porte, le cliquetis des douilles qui tombent au sol s'estompèrent, pour laisser place a d'autres cliquetis : celui des AK45 qui se rechargent !

Au sol, Sandy et Zorro se regardèrent même temps et hochèrent la tête. Ils se précipitèrent sur tout ce qui pouvait leur servir.

Tout y passa : les tables de chevet, le lit, le bureau, les armoires...

Une fois tous les objets de la pièce concentrés autour de la porte en un temps record, Zorro et Sandy s'arrêtèrent et cherchèrent une sortie des yeux.

Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre sous terre... Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, accompagnés de la sonnerie d'alarme et du haut-parleur qui beuglait :

« Alerte, Alerte ! Nous les avons retrouvés, ils sont dans l'infirmerie du secteur Sud, porte C. Ils sont encerclés, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir ! Aucune importance sur leur état final ! Nous les voulons morts ou vifs »

Le bruit mitraillettes se faisant recharger se faisait entendre, ainsi que les douilles qui retombaient sur le sol de béton après une rafale de tirs dans la porte.

Les deux compagnons s'étaient rejoints au centre de la pièce, à présent vidée de ses meubles, des tonnes de papiers et de médicaments jonchant le sol.

- Ils nous ont trouvés ! Siffla Zoro entre ses dents. Putain de merde !

- Tu l'as dit !

- Et par où on sort, maintenant ? Ajouta Zoro avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Là ! s'écria Sandy, en pointant un doigt vers le plafond.

oOo

Kmi : Mais que de suspense, mes aïeux...

Zoro : Tiens, tu te fait plus appeler Kmicaz56 ?

Kmi : T'as remarqué ??! Oh super, Zoro a remarqué !!

Zoro, une goutte derrière la tête : ...

Sandy : Une review ?

Zoro : Mais euh !! C'est moi qui dit sa normalement !!

Sandy : Ah ouais ? T'as vu sa où ?

Zoro : Ben là : Une review ?


	3. Chapter 2 : echelle de fortune

Salut les gens !!

Je sais que mes chapitres sont ridiculement courts et celui-la en particulier !! Gomen...

Mais les prochains seront plus longs, promis !!

(Conscience : Elle les a déjà écrits et effectivement, ils sont plus long...)

Hey ouais !

oOo

**Freedom Fighters**

**Chapter Two : Echelle de fortune**

Zorro leva à son tour les yeux au plafond et vit une grille de bouche d'aération, assez large pour y faire passer quelqu'un.

La pression grandissait de secondes en seconde, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la porte ne saute.

En effet, Sandy, qui avait un sens de l'écoute très développé, entendait plusieurs grenades qui étaient en train de se faire dégoupillées ; et même le frottement, contre la tenue d'un sniper ou d'un tueur professionnel, d'une chaîne de munitions pour mitraillette.

- Putain de merde ! Jura Sandy entre ses dents.

Une première explosion retentit, faisant l'effet d'un tremblement de terre !

Les grenades !

Dès que le monde s'arrêta de trembler, Sandy se rua vers la porte et saisit une table de chevet, qu'il balança à son compagnon.

- Q'est-ce que... ? commença Zoro en attrapant la table de chevet à pleine main.

Puis il regarda la grille d'aération du plafond, puis il fixa Sandy qui répondit à sa question muette d'un hochement de tête.

Il posa la table de chevet au sol, sous la bouche d'aération et continua d'attraper à la chaîne tout ce que lui lançait son compagnon, diminuant progressivement la protection de la porte, qui continuait toujours de se faire bombarder de grenades et de tirs de mitraillettes.

Les tirs étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquents, ce qui indiquait que les snipers et les mercenaires étaient de plus en plus nombreux derrière la porte.

Zoro et Sandy, de leurs côtés, venaient de finir d'imbriquer armoire sur lit d'infirmerie, leur échelle de fortune vers la sortie.

Le monde trembla pour la énième fois et la porte, qui était maintenant visible derrière les quelques meubles qui restaient et constellée de trous, menaçait de céder.

- Grouille-toi ! hurla Sandy à l'adresse de son compagnon.

Zoro entreprit alors de gravir leur échelle de fortune, entre deux secousses et trois rafales de tirs.

Il y parvint après deux minutes d'efforts intenses, pendant lequel il lutta contre la douleur qui lacérait son dos, et celle, de plus en présente, de son bras gauche.

Sans compter ses cuisses que, Sandy avait oublié de bandé, d'où s'échappait du sang à chaque contraction des muscles.

Ce fut presque un miracle qu'il parvienne a gravir leur échelle de fortune jusqu'au bout et une fois arrivé au bout, il laissa échapper un soupir.

Un nouveau hurlement de Sandy lui rappela qu'il y avait urgence.

- Putin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépêche d'ouvrir cette foutue grille !

- euh...ouais !

Et Zoro s'exécuta, il leva son bras droit et tapa sur la grille qui sauta de ses gonds et alla s'écraser au sol dans un fracas métallique.

Il leva son autre bras et, serrant les dents, se hissa a l'intérieur de la bouche d'aération.

Sandy, lui, ne se fit pas prier pour grimper agilement sur les meubles.

Il gagna la bouche en moins d'une minute et le monde trembla encore une fois, faisant dangereusement vaciller la pile de meuble.

Sandy se hissa agilement à l'intérieur du conduit d'aération, ses jambes pendant au-dessus de la pile de meubles.

Il poussa du pied l'armoire qui trônait au sommet de leur échelle de fortune, et cette dernière perdit équilibre, avant de s'écraser juste devant la porte, qui sauta de ses gonds pile au même moment, écrasant l'armada de soldats de meubles en tout genre.

- Bien joué, Alpha 13 ! siffla Zoro.

Le dénommé Alpha 13 ne répondit pas et finit de se hisser dans la bouche d'aération pendant que les sniper et les mitrailleurs reprenaient peu a peu leurs esprits...

oOo

Kmi : Quand je vous dis court, c'est vrai...

Zoro et Sandy : Oh putin, c'est court !!

Kmi : HEY !!


	4. Chapter 3 : Sergent Skrineer

Salut les gens !!

Faut que je passe une annonce !

(Conscience : d'après le règlement 38, alinéa B4, paragraphe 956, ligne 139,2 ; « Il est interdit de passer des annonces sur !!)

Juste savoir, sa veut dire quoi OOC et OS ?? Chui sure que y'a pleins de gens qui savent pas !!

oOo

**Freedom Fighters **

**Chapter three : Sergent Skrineer**(1)

- Faut se bouger ! Chuchota vivement Sandy.

Les conduits d'aération du bunker désaffecté n'avait pas du être nettoyés depuis qu'ils avaient été construits, ce qui devait remonter à une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

De la moisissure s'accrochait aux barres métalliques qui soutenaient maladroitement le conduit d'aération, et une poussière épaisse se détachaient des plaques d'inox qui servaient de sol à chaque pas, et sans parler d'une horrible odeur de renfermé, les deux compagnons avançaient péniblement dans les conduits d'aération.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, un homme hurlait, un hurlement puissant et grave, de rage et de douleur, un hurlement annonciateur de mort.

A l'aide de ce hurlement et d'une force dépassant largement la normale, une armoire et un bureau volèrent du tas de débris et allèrent s'écraser contre le mur du fond de l'infirmerie, dans une volute de formulaires, d'ustensiles et de médicaments.

L'homme se releva tan bien que mal des débris de l'échelle de fortune des deux compagnons, une rage presque animale faisant pulser ses tempes.

Homme de la quarantaine, le teint halé des hommes de terrain et les cheveux gris coupés à la brosse, une carrure et une musculature impressionnante sous son gilet pare-balles et son T-shirt kaki, le Sergent Skrineer était d'une humeur exécrable.

Il balaya l'infirmerie d'un regard de tueur, à travers ses lunettes de soleils, faisant tinter ses plaques d'identité.

- Où sont-ils passés ! Hurla-t-il en postillonnant sur ses subordonnés.

Silence. Silence gêné. Ils venaient, eux l'élite de l'armée américaine, de laisser s'évanouir dans la nature deux jeunes d'à peine vingt ans, désarmés qui plus est !

Même les mercenaires et les snipers qui n'étaient pas sous ses ordres n'osèrent rompre le silence.

- Où sont-ils passés !

Un jeune mitrailleur reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, encore a moitié assommé par le choc.

Son regard s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, sur la grille.

Il voulut tendre le bras vers cette grille, et fit un grimace, qui se transforma en bref hurlement quand il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie de peau au niveau du coude, probablement arrachée pendant la chute des meubles.

Le Sergent Skrineer, alerté par ce cri, se retourna lentement, son regard passa avec moquerie sur ce gosse qui pleurait sa mère, puis s'arrêta sur la grille.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Fit-il sans comprendre.

Puis il leva les yeux au plafond et comprit, très vite.

Car le Sergent Skrineer était loin d'être un imbécile, non, sa capacité d'analyse et sa persévérance, alliées à sa force physique faisait de lui un homme craint et respecté de tous, même des pires criminels.

Il fulminait intérieurement, comment deux gamins avaient-ils réussis à le berner ainsi ?

Son âme criait, non, hurlait vengeance.

Un malheureux sniper eu la malchance de l'ouvrir :

- Ils sont vraiment forts ces gamins, n'empêche !

Trente secondes plus tard, le corps du sniper était en charpie, mais le pauvre était encore en vie...

Apaisé pour l'instant, le Sergent Skrineer hurla l'ordre de se rendre à la salle de contrôle, afin de signaler qu'ils étaient dans les conduits d'aération.

A grandes enjambées et suivit des ses subordonnés et des sniper et des mercenaires, il quitta la pièce.

Si la porte n'avait pas volée en éclat, son état n'aurait pas été très différent de celui dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant.

- Stop !

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Zoro et Sandy progressaient dans les conduits d'aérations, parfois en s'accroupissant car le plafond devenait nettement plus bas à certains endroits, parfois en sautant par-dessus certaines tâches de compositions inconnues, parfois en rampant.

Cette petite balade fatiguait énormément les deux compagnon, surtout Zoro.

Ce dernier, pourtant entraîné aux pires situations depuis son plus jeune âge, s'était retrouvé en difficulté dès le premier quart d'heure.

Mais sa fierté mal placée lui interdisait de se plaindre et de réclamer de son compagnon qu'ils s'arrêtent un peu afin, qu'il puisse récupérer.

Et, après une heure de souffrances intenses, où Zoro ragea intérieurement contre sa conscience pour lui faire subir ça, les mots parlèrent d'eux-mêmes :

- Stop !

Sandy, qui avançait en tête, s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir un Zoro complètement affalé contre la paroi en inox.

- Ben alors, Oméga 19 ! Railla-t-il. T'as oublié de faire ta sieste ?

- Ta gueule !

Quel sens de la répartie...

- Foutue embuscade ! reprit Zoro, plus sérieux.

Sandy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté et ses bandages se teintaient d'une couleur vive, signe que ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes.

Zoro semblait plongé dans ses pensées et se remémorer l'embuscade.

Après un instant, Sandy fit de même.

L'embuscade...

**/Flash Back/**

(1)Skrineer se prononce « Skrineur ».

oOo

Kmi : bon, quand je dis plus long, c'est pas la muraille de Chine nan plus...

Luffy, avec du miel autour de la bouche : ouais, tu pourrais faire un effort...

Usopp, habillé en mamie Nova : Un problème, mes enfants ?

Kmi : d'où vient ce miel ??? Et OÙ SONT ZORO ET SANDY ?

Usopp et Luffy : on les remplaceuuuuh !!

Kmi : A ben elle est belle la France...

Luffy : La qui ? La quoi ?

Kmi :...


	5. Chapter 4 : Embuscade

GOMEN !! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!

Pardon pardon pardon… pour ce retard d'environ 10 mois !! TT

m'en veuillez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...

(conscience : tsss…)

Je suis désolée !! mais y'avait la reprise des cours, et… ce chapitre était mortellement long a écrire et j'ai du le refaire 3 fois !! et... et... et y'avait noel et...

(conscience : c'est bon, envoie la sauce…)

encore désolée !! uu

heu...petit résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain :

_**Alpha 13 (sanji) et Oméga 19 (zoro) son traqués et poursuivis par des mercenaires et l'armée américaine pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis et dont ils ignorent la nature. Échappés de la prison la mieux gardée au monde, ils sont en fuite depuis plus de deux semaines. Ils ont réussi à se cacher dans un bunker desaffecté, blessés et affamés, Sandy traînant un Zoro a moitié mort. Pendant qu'ils s'échappent des mercenaires à travers la bouche d'aeration de l'infirmerie (oui, prison break powa !), ils se souviennent de l'embuscade, une semaine plus tôt, où tout avait dégeneré. Zoro montait tranquillement la garde tandis que Sanji était chargé de trouver de la nourriture.**_

_**Enjoy ! **_

oOo

**Freedom Fighters**

**Chapter four : Embuscade ! **

Végétation dense et variée, passant des palmiers aux fougères, passant par toutes les teintes de vert et de jaune. Terre ocre et poussiéreuse. Chaleur lourde et pesante. Chant résonnant et joyeux des oiseaux tropicaux. Forêt équatoriale.

Et, parmi toute cette végétation, adossé contre le tronc d'un eucalyptus, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et à la chemise blanche piquait tranquillement un roupillon, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et les sabres rangés à ses cotés, paisible.

Un long coutelas fendit soudain l'air dans un sifflement caractéristique, en direction de ce jeune homme. Encore au pays des songes, ce dernier tendit instinctivement le bras devant lui et attrapa entre ses deux doigts tendus le tranchant de la lame.

Réveillé par le contact froid de la lame entre ses doigts, il ouvrit lentement un œil. Puis réalisant soudain qu'il avait faillit se faire épingler la cervelle sur un tronc d'arbre, il se redressa vivement et tourna la tête a gauche et à droite ainsi que derrière lui afin de trouver le responsable.

Un léger bruissement de feuilles, devant lui, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres. Zoro fit tournoyer la lame entre ses doigts pour que la garde soit au contact de sa paume tout en s'avançant silencieusement vers le bosquet tropical.

Un second bruissement, plus appuyé que le précèdent, fit osciller les larges feuilles de papayer. Zoro plissa les yeux et tendit la main droite vers les feuilles, pour les dégager. A la seconde où ses doigts effleurèrent les longues feuilles, un hurlement suraigu vint déchirer le silence et fit s'envoler une myriade d'oiseaux tropicaux.

Zoro esquissa un léger mouvement de recul, non par peur, mais par anticipation a ce qui pouvait se passer.

Soudain surgit des buissons, à une vitesse hallucinante, une ombre noire qui bondit sur Zoro et le plaqua contre le sol sans la moindre difficulté, envoyant au loin son misérable coutelas.

Une énorme masse noire lui écrasait les épaules dans la poussière avec ses imposantes pattes au pelage de nuit. Une énorme masse noire dont la gueule, garnie de crocs tous plus acérés les uns que l'autres autres, laissait échapper un puissant souffle, une odeur putride de chair décomposée. Une énorme masse noire dont les deux pupilles jaunies le fixait avec une promesse de mort.

Une panthère noire.

- Et merde.

Elle rugit hargneusement, elle avait faim.

Avec une vivacité extrême, ses crocs se referment sur le visage de Zoro.

Non, à deux millimètres de son visage. Les mains rugueuses de l'homme plaquées fermement sur le pelage velours de la panthère l'en empêchait.

Frustrée, elle rugit puissamment, son souffle putride s'écrasant sur le visage de Zoro. Mais celui-ci contractait déjà sa puissance musculature et la soulevait lentement, sans qu'elle puisse lui assener ni coup de croc, ni coup de griffes.

Soulevant encore, il avait à présent assez de marge pour se relever. Pour décoller son dos du sol, laissant sur son T-shirt de larges traces couleur ocre, couleur terre.

Il desserra légèrement sa prise pour mieux se relever. Instant d'inattention. Instant fatal.

La panthère rugit, à en faire trembler les arbres, puis dégagea vivement sa patte gauche. Elle fendit l'air en un éclair vif, toutes griffes dehors, et lacéra le visage de Zoro ! Ou plutôt, faillit…

Dans un vif réflexe, la jambe de Zoro s'était soulevée et avait bloqué l'attaque de l'animal. Animal qui se recula vivement, et se ramassa sur ses pattes arrière, afin de s'élancer une nouvelle fois, toutes griffes dehors.

Zoro se releva vivement, et observa avec méfiance son adversaire, fronçant les sourcils.

La suite se déroula en moins de deux secondes…

La panthère se ramassa, avant de bondir sur Zoro, avec l'envie de tuer. Le jeune homme s'accroupit, pour éviter le coup sanglant et c'est là qu'il le vit, derrière elle…le coutelas ! Alors que la panthère bondissait à plus de deux mètre du sol, Zoro effectua une roulade en sens inverse, rasant le ventre de l'animal. Dans le même élan, il bondit en prenant appui sur le sol avec ses jambes et détendit son corps, les mains en avant, afin de saisir le coutelas par la garde.

Alors que la panthère, presque au ralenti, se retournait, ses pattes soulevant du sol un nuage de poussière, Zoro resserra sa prise sur le coutelas, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

Elle se ramassa et bondit. Une nouvelle fois.

Il s'accroupit souplement, saisit l'arme à revers, détendit le bras, et transperça la gueule de l'animal dans une courbe sanglante, sans aucun autre bruit qu'une lame s'enfonçant dans la chair.

La panthère regarda sans comprendre ce morceau de métal écarlate transperçant son museau et pointant vers le soleil, dans un éclat vif. Dans un grognement faible elle s'écroula, dans un bruit mat, sur le sol.

Mort et victoire. Aussi rapides que violentes.

Sans aucun mot, Zoro se releva lentement et alla récupérer ses sabres qu'il raccrocha à sa ceinture. Puis il baissa la tête afin d'observer l'arme ensanglantée qu'il tenait toujours à la main. A qui appartenait-elle ?

Long d'une trentaine de centimètres. La poignée du coutelas était faite de bandes de cuir enroulées à sa base tandis que sa lame, écarlate, tranchant acéré et dessus criblé de petites pointes, était percée de deux trous en son milieu.

- Un coutelas militaire, qu'est-ce que…?

Zoro plissa les yeux sans comprendre, tout en faisant tournoyer la lame entre ses doigts. Ce coutelas ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…non, impossible !

- Putain, connard !! C'est trop dur pour toi de monter la garde ?! Gueula soudain Alpha 13, au loin.

- Ta gueule !! Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi ?! répondit Zoro, piqué au vif.

- Pas grand-chose, vu qu'ils nous ont retrouvés !!

- …Hein ?!

- Vos gueules !! A tous les deux !

Une troisième voix, claire et décidée, avait retentit derrière l'arbuste exotique. Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, puis Sandy apparut, ses mains privées de liberté par de lourdes chaînes, du sang coulant le long de sa tempe. Le visage fatigué, et le corps parcouru d'infimes tremblements, il semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Avant que Zoro n'ait pu se poser la moindre question, il commença à tomber en avant, ses paupières se fermèrent, ses mèches blondes cachant peu à peu son visage, où perlaient de longs filets de sueur. Il s'effondra pitoyablement, le visage dans la poussière ocre, les bras liés dans le dos.

Zoro baissa la tête pour regarder son compagnon, mais ne l'aida pas à se relever, il se contenta de fixer en fronçant un sourcil cet arbuste dont les feuilles oscillaient dangereusement, laissant entrevoir une silhouette, haute et mince, le buste droit, les mains jointes dans le dos et la tête baissée de façon a ce que l'ombre de sa casquette kaki lui masque le visage.

Un oiseau tropical, loin au dessus de leurs têtes, émit un cri sonore avant de s'envoler bruyamment.

La silhouette s'approcha, en repoussant de la main une large feuille. Zoro détailla rapidement ce nouvel arrivant, trop frêle à son goût pour être un bon combattant, à en juger par son apparence.

Ses bottes militaires noires étaient impeccablement cirées, malgré la poussière. Sa tenue militaire, impeccable également. Grenades, munitions, armes, ainsi qu'un fourreau vide pour coutelas, étaient accrochés au niveau de sa taille. Son uniforme kaki s'évasait en un décolleté très plongeant où l'on pouvait apercevoir un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge, moulant superbement une poitrine opulente.

Zoro haussa simplement un sourcil et poursuivit son observation.

La jeune femme redressa fièrement la tête et l'ombre dévoila un visage aux traits doux et aux courbes lisses, aux yeux en amande d'un vert très prenant. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque platine, étaient noués en queue de cheval serrée et lui tombaient jusqu'aux hanches. Elle était très belle.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Lança Zoro, méfiant.

- Je suis le Major Siam, et on m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener à Alcatraz, en un seul morceau…ou non.

Elle termina sa phrase par un petit sourire en coin et en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Puis, sans un mot, elle leva la main droite et une véritable armada d'hommes, armés jusqu'au dents, sortirent de nulle part et braquèrent leurs armes sur Zoro, dans un concert de cliquetis métalliques.

Ce dernier esquissa un large sourire, avant de laisser tomber le coutelas dans la terre et, d'un geste fluide, sortir ses trois longs sabres de leurs fourreaux.

Car il continuerait à se battre avec agilité et fluidité, comme lui avait appris son maître.

Car l'art de manier les sabres était tellement plus beau que d'appuyer sur une gâchette pour ôter la vie.

Car il n'avait pas besoin de la technologie moderne pour faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Car il tuerait simplement tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Un large sourire sans joie se peignait sur son visage alors qu'il mettait la garde ivoire entre ses dents. Alors il pointa le sabre qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche vers le Major Siam et commença à décrire une courbe avec elle, une courbe fluide qui pointait chaque soldat tapi dans la jungle, une courbe fluide qui résonnait métalliquement avec le frottement de l'air. Et quand il eut fini de décrire ce cercle invisible, une extrême concentration faisait briller ses yeux émeraude.

Son regard, une invitation au combat, purement et simplement, et les militaires ne la refusèrent pas !

Ces hommes d'élites, formés pendant parfois pendant toute une vie, jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à l'imbécile qui maniait des cure-dents. Ils se jetèrent des regards amusés, puis sortirent leurs gros fusils d'assaut, des M-13, et se mirent à tirer et se foutant de la gueule de cet homme aux cheveux verts, qui jouait avec des sabres plutôt qu'avec un bon gun !

Ils n'auraient pas du...

Bien évidemment, Zoro n'eut aucun mal à trancher toutes les balles tirées en sa direction, puis d'un même mouvement fluide, il trancha, en deux éclairs sanglants, une trentaine de militaires, ainsi que la végétation alentours. Il allait rengainer ses sabres, mais...

- Ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi...

Le major Siam avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Zoro, qui ne cilla même pas.

- Je ne te considérais pas comme un ennemi, lança-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, tout en rengainant ses sabres nonchalamment.

Il ne le vit pas, mais le major Siam avait été grandement blessé dans son orgueil. Ce petit prétentieux osait-lui parler ainsi ? Elle allait devoir le remettre à sa place ! D'un mouvement net et précis, le bras gauche de Zoro se retrouva collé contre le dos de son propriétaire dans un horrible craquement sonore qui résonna dans la jungle. Une vague de douleur déferla dans le bras gauche de Zoro, pour y lancer de douloureuses ondes électriques.

Pourquoi ne se dégageait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne dégainait-il pas ses sabres pour se débarrasser d'elle ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ainsi ?

La jeune femme, les yeux plissés par une idée de vengeance sadique, fit courir ses longs doigts fins sur le poignet droit de Zoro, tout en tenant le gauche, comme une légère caresse, avant de se coller contre son dos musclé.

A ce contact inhabituel, Zoro frissonna, et la caresse se transforma en prise douloureuse qui fit ramener son bras droit derrière son dos, mais sans craquement cette fois.

Un cliquetis de menotte se fit entendre, ainsi que la douleur qui va avec quand on les serre trop fort.

Un éclat de douleur, encore, au niveau du crâne.

La chute.

Zoro, se sentit basculer en avant, avant de tomber durement sur le sol, aux côtés de Sandy. Le rire saccadé du major Siam résonnait étrangement dans sa tête, sa vision devenait floue par moments, un liquide tiède remplissait sa bouche pour s'en échapper en minces filets.

Puis peu à peu, la douleur devint lointaine, distante, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, les sons devenaient sourds, distants eux aussi. Il regroupa ses dernières forces pour lever la tête, et pendant les dernières secondes où il fut encore conscient, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut son visage, un visage parfait sur lequel retombait de légères mèches blondes.

Comme un ange.

La fin était proche...

Non.

Zoro ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était aussi simple que ça.

La lumière revient, chasse les ténèbres et redonne de l'espoir, redonne des sensations...

L'infime bruissement du vent dans les larges feuilles de palmier, la chaleur lourde et écrasante de la jungle équatoriale, les longs filets de sueur perlant sur sa peau, les cris lointains des oiseaux tropicaux, le contact rugueux du bois contre sa joue ?!

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, aveuglé quelques instants par la vive lumière du soleil. Il voulut passer la main à son visage, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas bouger !

Il tourna légèrement la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre que ses bras étaient étendus le long d'un lourd poteau de bois, solidement attachés par d'épaisses chaînes qui, avec la chaleur, lui brûlaient les poignets. Et tout son corps, de sa joue jusqu'à son bas ventre, était plaqué contre un second poteau de bois qui soutenait le premier, et s'enfonçait solidement dans la terre, formant une sorte de croix aux allures de prison.

Ainsi il était fait prisonnier ?

- Merde…

Zoro, solidement attaché, joue contre bois, ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. Il tourna lentement la tête, et une vague de douleur envahit son cou, accompagnée de craquement sec, il devait être ici depuis pas mal de temps.

Derrière lui, se dressait un arbre mort, gigantesque, et au-delà de cet arbre, une dizaine de petites maisons, ou plutôt des cases, toutes faites de paille et organisées en cercle, autour d'un petit tas de pierres et de brindilles, qui dégageait encore un peu de fumée. Des pots en terre cuite brisés, des corps humains, baignant dans le sang, jonchaient le sol d'ocre. Un oiseau s'envola. Pas un bruit, pas un cri. Un village abandonné, ou plutôt…décimé.

Zoro, face à ce spectacle macabre, préféra détourner les yeux et appuyer son front contre le poteau de bois. Là il ferma les yeux. Son estomac lui lançait de douloureuses crampes, depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ? Les chaînes enroulées autours de ses poignets le brûlaient et commençaient a déchirer sa chair, sans compter sa blessure a la cuisse qui s'était infectée. Mais ici et maintenant, Zoro méditait.

Que s'était-il passé avant qu'il ne se retrouve cloué à un poteau, comme un vulgaire animal ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, merde…souffla-t-il en serrant les dents, tout en crachant du sang.

Etrange de voir à quel point la mémoire est une chose fragile, aussi insaisissable que le vent, qui file entre nos doigts quand nous voulons nous en emparer…

Soudain, sans prévenir, tout lui revint sous forme de flashs, brefs et lançant des pics de douleur dans son crâne, à chaque image.

Le sifflement d'une lame. La panthère. La douleur. La couleur du sang. Le silence. Un ordre. Alpha 13, tombant a terre. Une femme, très belle. Les militaires. L'acier serrant ses poignets. La douleur, encore. La chute…

Zoro sentit un long frisson glacé parcourir son échine, bien que la chaleur soit écrasante. Le visage de cette jeune femme, un visage si parfait, se diffusait dans son esprit tel de la brume. Ses longs cheveux d'or tombant doucement autour de sa taille, son regard d'un vert si envoûtant. Elle devait avoir a peine deux ans de plus que lui. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Son esprit lui souffla doucement la réponse, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Siam, c'était Siam…

Une belle salope !! Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par une femme ?! C'était tout simplement impossible !! Elle allait lui payer cher, très cher !! Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme sa !! Elle allait crever !! Il allait lui faire vomir ses tripes !! Lui défoncer le crâne à coups de pierres !!

Le jeune homme secouait vivement les épaules, avec hargne, se défoulait contre ces maudites chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il eut beau tirer dessus de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à s'arracher la peau des poignets, il ne parvint pas à briser ces lourdes entraves qui le clouaient au poteau.

Si seulement il avait eu ses sabres...

Un déclic se fit soudain dans sa tête, et le stoppa net. Une étrange sensation se diffusait dans son corps et son esprit. Il ressentait de longues ondes le traverser, un sentiment familier et une impression de puissance s'en dégager. Il en était certain, une simple évidence. Ses sabres se trouvaient tous trois dans le village abandonné, derrière lui.

Zoro rassembla ses forces afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur l'endroit précis ou se trouvait ses précieuses armes, bien qu'il ne puissent pas s'en servir dans l'immédiat.

Plissant les yeux sous le soleil et la chaleur écrasante, il scrutait une à une les petites habitations de paille, sentant a chaque regard qu'il s'approchait du but, il en était si proche qu'il sentait les pulsations de son cœur vibrer le long du poteau.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un infime détail, presque invisible. Une main, aux doigts longs et fins, sortant de l'obscurité de l'une des cases. Haussant un sourcil, il plissa encore plus les yeux, la sueur perlait sur son front. Et il remarqua plus haut dans l'ombre, deux points scintillants, d'un vert éclatant.

Il mit longtemps avant de comprendre, la fatigue sans doute, mais sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Encore cette salope ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il détourna la tête, et se rappela dans quelle humiliante situation il était. Attaché à un poteau ! Elle allait encore bien se foutre de lui ! Il fallait qu'il se bouge le cul pour dégager vite fait !

Rassemblant ses forces, il se concentra pour briser ces maudites chaînes, en vain. Il avait beau tirer, jusqu'à ce que l'acier entame sa chair, faisant perler du sang sur ses poignets, rien n'y faisait !

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme, tout en s'avançant vers le poteau de bois avec une démarche souple et fluide, dévoilait ce qu'elle cachait derrière son dos, à savoir un long fouet de cuir sombre.

Zoro jeta un regard mauvais sur le fouet, puis dévisagea la jeune femme qui le déroulait doucement en le caressant du bout de ses ongles.

- T'es complètement tarée ! siffla Zoro, en essayant vivement de se dégager de l'emprise de ses chaînes.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit d'un effroyable rictus et, de ses yeux injectés de sang, elle fixait la chemise de Zoro, nimbée de sueur, à travers laquelle on apercevait les courbes de son large dos. Son sourire dément s'élargit encore.

- Ah oui… ?! Ironisa-t-elle en écartant les bras violement. Mais mon esprit est parfaitement clair, Oméga 19 ! Je vais te fouetter jusqu'à ce que t'en crèves !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?! Tonna Zoro de sa voix grave, tout en essayant de se dégager de ces chaînes.

- Parce que tu as détruit ma vie !!

Instant de réflection.

- hum...Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, connasse !

- Jamais je ne te confondrais avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je revois encore ta sale tignasse verte s'éloigner alors que je gisais a terre, a moitié morte, baignant dans mon sang !!

Le Major Siam lança avec hargne son fouet en direction du large dos bronzé de Zoro, dans un claquement sec.

Le cuir mordit dedans avec avidité, déchirant sa chemise et sa peau, une vague de douleur déferla dans l'esprit de Zoro.

Le contact ne fut que bref, mais il fut reprit une bonne dizaine de fois, à chaque morsure le Major Siam riait de plus belle, savourant sa vengeance, à chaque morsure Zoro serrait les dents, sentant le cuir s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément à chaque coup. Il se força pourtant à se souvenir, à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu…devais sûrement…vouloir te battre contre… moi ! Et t'as…perdu !

- Je n'ai pas perdu, regarde, c'est moi qui gagne !! Je gagne toujours !!

Le Major Siam riait comme une hystérique, la douleur devint rapidement insoutenable, et Zoro n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance.

Le fouet mordait sa chair, dessinant cruellement de longues traînées de sang, et la douleur que ressentait Zoro grandissait a chaque coup cinglant, le sang giclait et traçait des arcs de cercles écarlates sur le sol.

- JE GAGNE TOUJOURS, OMEGA 19, TOUJOURS !! vociféra-t-elle d'un cri inhumain.

Il ne tenta même pas de comprendre. Il n'en pouvait plus, il aurait hurlé à ce moment là, quitte à abandonner sa fierté, tant la douleur était présente, mais il sombrait déjà dans un état second et il n'était plus capable de formuler de mots. Il perdait pieds avec la réalité. Il sombrait.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient lentement, comme une couverture mortuaire, la douleur reflouait.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il se sentait rejoindre un autre monde, le fouet arrêta de torturer le dos de Zoro, et la douleur lacinante, revint à la charge.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Zoro tourna lentement la tête, sentant au passage que son cou n'allait pas tarder à lâcher, tant les ondes qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale étaient douloureuses. Sa vision était troublée.

Pourtant, il vit.

Il vit le fouet replié tomber au sol. Il vit le Major Siam hoqueter de surprise, écarquiller ses yeux injectés de sang. Il la vit s'effondrer au sol, dans un bruit mat, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les ténebres, il crut apercevoir une silhouette bien familière. Alpha 13.

Ce dernier tenait à la main le coutelas militaire du Major, taché de sang, puis il le glissa à la ceinture.

Il avait réussi à se débarasser de ses chaînes, ainsi qu'une vilaine plaie brouillée de terre ocre sur son flanc droit, signe qu'il s'était battu afin de retrouver sa liberté. Et il avait gagné.

Il s'avança vers le poteau où son ami inconscient était enchaîné, et donna un puissant coup de pied parfaitement maîtrisé à chaque attache d'acier qui maintenaient les poignets de Zoro.

Les attaches volèrent en éclats et Sandy saisit Zoro, qui voyageait entre deux mondes, puis le chargea sur ses épaules comme un sac.

Ils s'enfuirent du village et s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle, portés par les deux jambes de Sandy et par l'espoir de disparaître aux yeux du monde.

Ils tombèrent, une semaine plus tard, sur un bunker désaffecté, enfoui sous terre, toujours dans cette même jungle.

Epuisés.

_/ Fin du Flash back /_

Je sais !! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire !!

Usopp : dis, c'est quoi l'interet d'un chapitre ou y'a seulement un flash back ?

Kmi : et voila T.T

Sanji : c'est vrai quoi ! a part le fait qu'on voit Zoro se faire fouetter attaché a un potteau... nyark nyark...

Zoro : KMI !! je t'attrape et je t'écharpe !!

Sanji : et encore une fois, cher baka de mes deux, tu t'es fais ridiculisé !!

Zoro : repete un peu ?

Kmi : OH !! vous voulez que je vous fasse tomber dans des sables mouvants pour le prochain épisode ?!

Usopp : sa ajouterais un peu de piment a l'aventure...

Tous : TA GUEULE !!


End file.
